Colonel Damus
"What are your plans sir?"- Damus to Johnson 2035 Colonel Damus was an officer serving Johnson's Company in 2035, while the world was infested with The virus, he was stationed at Johnson's base deep in the Badlands, Damus had a high rank and was only just below Claw, Damus was very loyal to Johnson, he was even more loyal than Claw, Johnson's Company was the only real order left, the only thing that stood in Johnson's way was a small reballion, Damus and his men would search and hunt down the rebals, later the last of The Fallen had returned and so had the Darkness on the edge of space, instead of sending Damus and his men to engage them, Johnson lets his old enemy Susie to deal with them, Johnson soon created a cure for the virus, Claw, after learning this betrays Johnson and joins Susie and the rebals. That night, Scaz leader of the rebals, Susie, Claw along with Susie's friends and the small rebal Army attack Johnson's base, the rebals Army break through the Company soldiers lines and get just outside the base killing many Company soldiers along the way, Damus takes charge of the battle, he orders his men to fire explosives at the rebals, his plan works, it kills most of the rebals halting the attack, meanwhile Scaz, Claw and Susie manage to sneak in the base and are making their way towards Johnson, Damus informs Johnson of this, and offers to have them killed, Johnson decides not to let him kill them but instead activates the self destruct code on his computer which would destroy the entire base, Damus and Johnson then leave on a shuttle, but their hopes of stopping Susie and her friends are gone after learning that they took a shuttle are are in close pursuit of them, also Damus and Johnson learn that the base did not selfdestruct and someone stopped it, while Johnson and Damus think about it, the Dark Lord kills the rest of Johnson's men. Damus and Johnson arrive at Hill Nothing, Johnson's main HQ, they greeted by Commander Coil commanding officer in Hill Nothing, Coil sends some of his best men to kill Susie, Claw and Scaz, Damus doubts Coil's men will succed, Johnson who was well aware that the Dark Lord was coming and was draining everything in its way, planned to use a Dark Portal to travel to his true home, Hell, Damus who wanted to see the fires of Hell asks to join him, Johnson lets him and the two head out, once in Hell Damus asks Johnson his plans, Johnson explains they will wait till the Dark Lord comes and then he will take its power, soon Susie and Scaz arrive trying to get away from the Dark Lord, as Damus watches the Dark Lord emerge he pulls out his sidearm and opens fire at it, but the Dark Lord quickly uses its evil power and kills him by draining away his soul. Johnson pays no attention of Damus's death as he was no longer needed. Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Deceased